Roses
by steph-901
Summary: LOLIVER. Lilly and Oliver are both drama queens in love. Oneshot- nothing special, just some fluff.


Authors Note-Its just a quick one-shot. Nothing of any greatness lol. First Fanfiction posted.

Watching Oliver attempt to be Lilly's boyfriend was painful for everybody watching. He seemed to grow more self-conscious and compensated by being completely over the top. As Lilly opened her locker and bunches of roses fell out, Miley groaned. "That boy has it bad!" Lilly laughed nervously as she attempted to grab her books without hundreds of petals falling out "He is just being sweet"

"He is being annoying, that's what he is being". Lilly sighed softly and they began walking to Biology "well you know his history, he has never really had a proper girlfriend, and it's how he shows his affection"

"Ok, I'm giving one more week for the honey moon period to end… then I'm saying something" Lilly simply smiled in response and took her seat behind Oliver.

"Hey Ollie-lover, what's cracker-lacking?" Lilly raised her eyebrows at Oliver's greeting, but the smile on her lips evident "Ollie-lover?" she shook her head "anyway… do want to go to the beach after school? You know to talk?" anger flashed across his features and he whipped himself back around to the front "sure whatever, meet you at the gate"

"Oliver? What the heck! What's your problem?"

"Nothing ok? Just be quiet, I don't want to get in trouble"

Lilly glanced at Miley, gesturing to Oliver. Miley shrugged, also unsure as to what caused his sudden mood change. "He is crazy" Miley mouthed and highlight her point by swirling her finger beside her face. Lilly just turned back around to the front and attempted to focus on the lesson ahead.

Lilly watched Oliver talk to his mates a couple of tables away. Miley groaned when she finally realised her expression. "Are you kidding me Lilly? Now you look all sad and lovesick"

"Well I don't know what I've done"

"Don't let his crazy mood upset you"

"But he is my boyfriend, if he is upset I'm upset!"

"He is just being a jerk… eat your spaghetti, it's your favourite" Lilly glanced at Oliver one last time before returning to her lunch. Once Lilly was staring down at her lunch, it was Miley's turn to stare at Oliver. He looked up to find the browned eyed girl glaring straight at him. He mouthed "what?" and Miley simply intensified her glare and return to her conversation with Lilly.

"So what are Hannah's plans for this weekend?" Lilly questioned, playing with her food. "I have so much concert practise on especially during the day. Dad wants me perfect for the big tour" Lilly smiled and nodded, hoping the conversation would not stray back to Oliver. "Its sucks but it means a better concert"

"Your going to do great" Miley smiled and glanced down modestly "so did your mum say you could come?" Lilly shook her head "she is being so difficult. Apparently she can't see the reasoning behind me coming on your 'family holiday'" Miley nodded "damn! The tour bus is usually really fun, but hanging out with Jackson the whole time is a nightmare! I wish you could come" Lilly smiled as she watched the lights behind Miley's eyes. She could tell her best friend was formulating a plan to somehow sneak her on tour.

To be honest, Lilly could have convinced her mother to go if she really wanted to. However, she wanted to week alone with Oliver. They hardly ever had any 'couple time' in the afternoons and their parents had limited hanging out with each other of a night, especially on school nights. With Miley gone (a main source of distraction) for a week and give Lilly and Oliver to chance to… reacquaint. Now he was throwing her plans in wack. Was this temper tantrum a day thing? Alternatively, was it a break-up thing? Lilly's stomach dropped what if it was a break up thing? "EPP!" she suddenly squealed gaining looks from everyone in the cafeteria. "Lilly? I know the shoes are gross but for that type of reaction…" she glanced down at Miley who had a magazine opened on her lap. How long was she in dream world for? "No, it's not the shoes… what if Oliver's mood is a break up thing?" Miley rolled her eyes "I think that's the furthers thing from the truth"

"And you know this how?" Miley sighed "why would he fill you locker with bunches of roses if he was going to break up?"

"I don't know? To soften the blow?"

"Lilly you are being stupid"

The bell that signified the end of school, caused Lilly to want to throw up. She was about to find out exactly why Oliver was being a jerk. "Hey Lilly" he greeted sullenly and they began to walk towards the beach "what no cute nickname?" she joked and attempted to lighten the mood. Oliver simply sighed "Lilly just get on with it" She halted "what?"

"Please don't drag it out and wait for the beach… just do it now" They stood in the centre of the path, both the beach and school in sight and Lilly had never felt more confused. "Can you elaborate? Please?" Oliver closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards "Lilly I know you are going to break up with me". Nothing could have surprised Lilly more "what? You were being a jerk and assumed that I was going to break up with you?"

"Well as if I'm going to be friendly to someone who was going to break up with me!"

"I was never going to break up with you!" Oliver paused, confusion evident across his features "you weren't? Then what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to make plans about next week, when Miley's on tour… I mean we hardly ever see each other properly!"

"For some crazy reason I wanted to spend more time with you!" Oliver grinned and pulled her in for a hug "seriously? I am so happy. I was so worried"

"You are such a drama queen!" Lilly replied, temporarily forgetting her own mini freak out about Oliver breaking up with her. Oliver released her and grabbed her hand, as they continued to the beach. "Oh I nearly forgot… did Lady Smokin like her roses?"

"Miley said if you continued with the big gestures, she will stop being your friend"

"Meh…We were never that close"


End file.
